


В любое время

by de_maria_na



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив и Баки узнают, что окружающие думают, будто они спят вместе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В любое время

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [at any given moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/502067) by [honeypuffed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypuffed/pseuds/honeypuffed). 



**Во вторник, на закате**   
  


Они с Баки пропускают по стаканчику – только вдвоем; давненько им не выпадала такая возможность, и хотя Стив прекрасно понимает, что уже никогда не сможет напиться, все равно приятно присесть и расслабиться.  
Они сидят на пригорке под закатным солнцем, и либо Баки развил поразительную алкогольную устойчивость, либо охрененно притворяется, потому что выдул уже полбутылки скотча и его до сих пор не развезло.  
Пока не развезло.  
Впрочем, фильтр между мозгами и языком, кажется, слегка сдал, и Баки ни с того ни с сего ляпает: – Дуган говорит, мы трахаемся.  
Стив давится, кашляя и отплевываясь, пытается увязать сказанное и его смысл.  
– Ты… спишь с ним? – на самом деле Стив не… он совсем не уверен, что готов услышать это именно от своего закадычного друга. И потом, Дуган? Ну, это…  
Баки резко поворачивается к нему.  
– Что? Я не… Господи, Стив.  
– Э-э, – неловко отвечает Стив. Он выхватывает бутылку скотча у Баки из рук и делает глоток. Непривычно, глотая, ощущать знакомое тепло и никакого хмеля в результате. – Хорошо, – прибавляет он, а затем сомневается, стоило ли. Стиву не нужен алкоголь, чтобы сбить его с толку, ну уж нет. И все же он неплох. Но не об этом Стиву хочется сейчас говорить. Он делает ещё глоток.  
– Он имел в виду нас, – наконец поясняет Баки. – Тебя и меня, то есть, – он выдергивает бутылку из рук Стива.  
У Стива глаза лезут на лоб.  
– Ага, – смеется Баки. – Что бы я ни говорил, его не переубедить. По правде говоря, остальных тоже, – он качает головой и пьет. – Странно, когда тебя принимают таким, какой ты не есть, – говорит он заплетающимся языком и заваливается на спину. – Все-таки славные они ребята.  
К тому времени, как Стив переваривает эту мысль и позволяет себе рассмеяться, Баки уже дрыхнет вовсю.

**В среду, ранним утром**

– Если ничего не будет происходить у меня на глазах, мне не придется принимать меры, – при первой же возможности говорит Филлипс.  
До Стива не доходит и он переспрашивает:  
– Сэр?  
Между ними надолго повисает молчание – видимо, Филлипс ожидает, что Стив вот-вот сообразит, и так как этого не происходит (и, наверное, не произойдет никогда, если ему не предоставят хотя бы минимум информации), Стив отвечает только «Есть, сэр» и просит разрешения удалиться. Оказавшись вне поля зрения Филлипса, он тут же оглядывает себя с ног до головы, ощупывает лицо, моргает раз, другой, ломая голову над объяснением, но так ни к чему и не приходит.

**В пятницу, когда маразм крепчает**

Наверное, кто-то должен с этим разобраться.  
– Если хочешь, мы вас подменим. Ну, ты понял, – подмигивая, сообщает Джонс Баки, подталкивая Мориту (которому не так уж и весело). Дуган все ещё находит происходящее забавным, а Стив еле сдерживается, чтобы не выдать что-нибудь грубое насчет… А вот об этом не будем.  
– Что, серьезно? – отвечает Баки, и Стив неверяще смотрит на него.  
– Ты что творишь? – шипит он.  
Фэлсворт хлопает его по плечу.  
– Не боись, Кэп, мы давно уже в курсе, – он посмеивается и снова кладет голову на руки. – Даже полковник знает.  
Ого.  
Баки разворачивается к Стиву и, поигрывая бровями, шепчет: – Пусть повеселятся.  
Он хватает Стива за руку, вытаскивает его из палатки, и как только они оказываются вне пределов слышимости, он дает себе волю и разражается хохотом. – Из всех возможных вариантов, – выдавливает он, – этот почему-то кажется им наиболее правдоподобным.  
Нахмурившись, Стив смотрит на свою руку, а затем поднимает взгляд.  
– Как им это в голову..?  
Баки с излишним воодушевлением пожимает плечами, ухмыляясь.  
– Кто их знает.  
Стив ловит себя на том, что не отрываясь смотрит на Баки, который бездумно теребит торчащую на рукаве нитку, и заставляет себя отвести взгляд.

**В субботу, незадолго до полудня**

Сегодня по крайней мере градусов на десять теплее, чем было всю прошлую неделю.  
К тому же, у Пегги на лице то самое выражение. Что гораздо важнее.  
Как будто она… знает.  
О боже, она знает.  
– Вы уже давно друг с другом знакомы, правда, – заявляет она, и Стив приказывает себе не смеяться.  
– Мы не… Баки не мой… – Стив сбивается. И что он должен ответить? Что про них думают? Что они… трахаются, да? Да это…  
Пегги вздергивает бровь.  
– Разумеется, нет.

**В субботу, почти в воскресенье**

Вполне возможно, что Говард с ним заигрывает. Заигрывает или поддразнивает, или и то, и другое одновременно.  
– Позволь мне угостить тебя, солдат, – говорит Говард, придвигаясь к Стиву у барной стойки. Наверное, Стиву не стоило приходить.  
– Спасибо, не надо, – отказывает он и поднимается, чтобы уйти, но Говард берет его за локоть и удерживает.  
– Ну и как он в постели? – невинно вопрошает Говард.  
Стив чувствует, как горят уши (спасибо богатому воображению), а оправданий у него нет. Он поспешно заказывает выпивку, стараясь не замечать, как при этом хмурится Говард.  
– Круче, чем женщины?  
Наверное, Говард хватил лишнего. Но всё же Говард – это Говард, так что возможно, он не пил вообще. Оба варианта равновероятны, и это тревожит. – Я не… – начинает Стив и обрывает себя, сообразив, что собирается сказать.  
– Что ты «не»? Не спал с Барнсом или не спал с женщинами? – Говард замолкает, отпивая из стакана. – Или вообще ни с кем? – ухмыльнувшись, спрашивает он.  
Он говорит это слишком громко, на них начинают оглядываться люди, так что Стив одним махом осушает свой стакан и встает, сбрасывая руку Говарда. – Спокойной ночи.  
– Только не для тебя.  
Стив не может остановить разыгравшееся воображение и поспешно ретируется.

**В воскресенье, 00:37 ночи**

Стив уже почти спит, когда чувствует, как возле него прогибается матрас.  
– Эй, любовничек, – доносится голос Баки, и Стив, не глядя на него, отворачивается и зарывается лицом в подушку. – Да ты грубиян, – смеется тот, тянет на себя одеяло и придвигается к Стиву. – А тут уютно.  
Стив замирает, и, возможно, его сердце стучит чуть быстрее.  
– Что ты делаешь?  
Баки что-то бормочет и обнимает Стива.  
– Понятия не имею, – шепчет он и нежно целует Стива в шею.  
Стив не шевелится, пока Баки не заставляет его перевернуться на спину, чтобы как следует поцеловать в губы.  
– Я тут подумал, может, они и правы, – говорит Баки, целуя его снова. – Как думаешь?  
– Мпффф, – отвечает Стив.

**Как только стемнеет**

Оказывается, заниматься сексом с Баки просто потрясно.


End file.
